Taking a break
by masterking262
Summary: A alternative version of Blood Moon Ball, Star gets really pissed off by Marco's actions and decide to take a break from Earth and Marco with her ex-boy friend Tom. How long they can stay away from each other? This is my first fanfiction so leave a review, and sorry for any english errors, I'm using google translate..
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night, Star was stressed about Marco not trusting her to go by her own to a Dance with her ex-demon boyfriend

Marco: "I was just trying to protect you"

Star: "Protect me from what? What do you think would have happened?"

Marco: "I dont know, I heard a voice telling me that I-"

Star: "Now you hear voices? Or are you just jealous about my ex-boyfriend?"

Marco: "I was not jealous, I just wanted you to be safe"

Star: "You know what, I cant take it anymore, I guess I need to give myself some time"

Marco: "What do you mean by that?"

Star: "I'm going to pass some time living with Tom"

Marco: 'No please I beg you stay here wi-"

Star: "Please Marco, stop. You passed a lot of years without me, what's the problem about taking a break? Its not like I'm never going to be back again"

Marco: "You know what? That's fine, do what you want. I dont need you, at least wait til tomorrow"

Star: "Alright I'll be leaving in the morning"

Marco: "Just one more question: What about school?"

Star: "I dont care, tell them I'm travelling or something like that"

Marco: "Alright, good night Star"

Star: "Good night Marco"

They both went to sleep thinking about how the next days would be, Marco thinking about how his life was going to be without Star for awhile, and Star thinking about passing some time with her ex-demon boyfriend, if it was going to be funny or a disaster, but she didn't care, she just wanted to stay away from Marco for sometime. Next morning(Saturday) Star and Marco were eating the breakfast quietly, and that caught Mr. and Mrs. Diaz attention. Until Mr. Diaz decided to break the silence.

Mr. Diaz: "So what are you two pretending to do today?"

Marco: "Nothing"

Star: "I'm thinking about passing somedays with a ''special friend'' of mine"

Star said that slowly, looking into Marco eye's

Mrs. Diaz: "When are you leaving?"

Star: "Right now, and thanks for the breakfast". Star said looking to Mrs. Diaz

Star picked her dimensional scissor and opened a portal, waving goodbye to everybody, Mr. and Mrs. Diaz waved back but Marco just looked the other way.

Marco: "I'm going to my room"

Marco went to his room and just layed down on his bed, looking to the ceiling and thinking about what he was going to do in the next few days

Marco POV

''I dont need her, I passed my entire life without her, why is she so important in my life now? At least now I dont have to care about a bunch of monster trying to steal a stupid wand. I tried to keep her safe but she just keep telling me she can handle herself, I dont care, I guess I'm going to do what normal people do, hang out and have fun''. Marco though

Marco finished his sentence and picked his phone dialing Ferguson number

Marco: "Hey Ferguson, are you free today"

Ferguson: "Of course why not?"

Marco: "Call Alfonzo, let's have some fun trying to get some girls"

Ferguson: "Are you going to invite Star?"

Marco: "No, she is travelling or something like that, I dont care, I just want to have some fun today"

Ferguson: "Alright, something happened?"

Marco: "Yes, but I dont want to talk about it and I dont care. Meet me at the park"

Star POV

Star was in the underworld, at the doors of Tom castle, she rang the bell until she heard someone talking inside the castle, was Tom voice talking to Brian, ''Who the fuc* is ringing the fuckin* bell at 8 a.m?"(Yes, the underworld has the same schedule from U.S.A), He opened the door and was very surprised and scared, before Star could say anything Tom closed the door thinking Star came back to freeze him again,

Tom: "What do you want, I'm sorry for last night, I didnt mean to-"

Star: "Calm down Tom, I'm here because I want to spend sometime here with you"

Tom was curious and opened the door a little bit and asked

Tom: "What?"

Star: "Yes, that's what you heard, I'm pissed off because Marco ruined our Blood Moon Dance, so I decided to spend sometime here from him with you, but I'm not going to be your girlfriend again, I just want to be here as a friend, nothing more, alright?"

Tom: "Alright, if you say so. Welcome to my castle, you already know everything so I guess I dont need to show you again, You can stay in the Guest room, if you dont remember its on the 2° floor."

Star: "Alright, and thanks. I'm going to unpack my things, change my clothes and then let's watch something together."

Tom: "Alright, but just let me ask you something, are you planning to stay here for a long time?"

Star: "I dont know. I just want to take a break, spend sometime away from Marco and earth,maybe it take a long time, maybe it take a short time, but dont care, you're not even going to notice me"

Tom: "Dont worry, you're welcome."

Guys this is my first Star vs The Forces of Evil fanfic, I'm not used to write big texts in english and I'm using google translate, so I'm sorry for any english Errors, and please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Star went to her room, and started unpacking her bag, taking off a lot of clothes, weapons and beauty things until she noticed a photo of her and Marco together smiling and hugging each other, she stared at the photo for some time.

''Maybe I should call him and say that I'm okay'' Star thought.

She picked the phone and dialed Marco's phone number, and waited for sometime but nobody answered, she then tried again and again but still nobody answered

''Looks like nobody's at home, I try to call him later'' Star thought.

Then she changed her clothes and went downstairs and found Tom already watching the movie without her

''You could have waited for me to start watching the movie'' Star said with a annoyed face

''You were taking too long, and dont worry, this is just the introduction'' Tom said to her

She knew that she didnt lost any important part of the movie, but she was annoyed because Marco never did that with her, he always waited for her with a plate of food and besides they always chose a movie that both of them wanted to watch, while Tom didnt even bother to ask what kind of movie she like, he was never gentle with her, this was one of the many reasons she decided to break up with him.

"Whats the name of this movie?" Star asked. "Videodrome" Tom said with a devious smile, but star didnt noticed it, he knew besides the facts that she fought monster every day, she was always scared of horror movies, he planned to put a horror movie so she would be scared and beg to sleep on his room, but during the whole movie Star just looked like she wasnt paying attention to the movie at all, looked like she was thinking about something, sometimes she said some random things about the movie, but Tom noticed that she was quiet instead of being the super energetic girl that was always speaking and moving, but Tom decided not to talk about it.

"Why Marco didnt answered the phone? what if he is pissed off with me? what if he doesnt want to see me again? I just wanted to listen him saying that he was jealous, not trying to create stupid excuses like listening to 'mysterious voices' or random things like that. Maybe I should try to call him again later" star thought, besides she was in Tom castle for some hours she was already missing Marco and his family, and she though if they were feeling the same way she was. After the movie ended she decided to call him again

Marco P.O.V. After he went to the park and meet Alfonzo and Ferguson, they decided to go to the arcade

Alfonzo and Ferguson were talking and Marco was thinking about Star, if she was ok in Tom castle, if he tried to harm her or something like that until he felt someone tapping his shoulder, it was Alfonzo.

"Hey, wake up, dont you agree with us?" Alfonzo said.

''Sorry what did you say?'' Marco asked snapping out of his thinking

''What's the problem? You're not even paying attention to us, it's about Star, right? The last time we saw you like that was when your dog died, at least explain to us, maybe we can try to help you'' Ferguson said smiling to him, Marco knew that he could trust them two, besides the facts they act like strange nerds and act childish sometimes, they were good listeners and knew how to keep secrets, that's for why they are Marco best friends

''Ok, but you guys promise me that you wont tell anyone right?'' Marco asked

''Yes, of course, you know we wont tell anyone'' Alfonzo and Ferguson said

''Alright, Star and I had a discussion last night, and she decided to take a break on her ex-boyfriend home, and she just left me alone here and didnt even consider giving me a second chance or something like that, but I didnt protest at first because I wanted to see how much time she can stay away from me, but now I regret it, I want to see her or talk to her, I miss her you know, when a person is near you all the time you think you wouldnt miss that person, but you just notice that you would when this person is away from you'' Marco said, looking to Alfonzo and Ferguson with a sad looking face

''Do you feel something beyond friendship?'' said Ferguson with a devilish smile

''Of course not, sometimes I have some dirty thoughts and other things, but I never tried passing beyond this line, I'm afraid of ruining our friendship'' Marco said

''So you shouldn't miss her that much, she will be back soon, now just relax and let's have some fun'' said Ferguson

Marco then noticed that they reached at the arcade, and both Alfonzo and Ferguson rushed inside, while Marco entered slowly. He noticed that pratically nothing changed since the last time he has been here, expect for some Ads and less movement, he remembered the last time he went to this Arcade was 4 years ago. It was his birthday, so his parents decided to eat a pizza and take him to the arcade, he remembered this with a smile on his face. So he decided to play a Racing game. For a moment he forgot all his problems and focused on the game, ignoring his surroundings.

Alfonzo and Ferguson POV, they were playing a FPS together and talking at the same time

''I knew it was something related to Star'' Ferguson said

''I suspected, but I never thought that he would be so depressed like that'' Alfonzo said

''I think sometime alone will do good for him, he need some freedom, he isn't married yet, why he need to be always together with Star, it's been a long time since he went somewhere with us without Star, she is holding him'' Ferguson said

''I guess he likes her, but he dont have the guts to tell her '' Alfonzo said

''What do you think Marco is? A coward?'' Ferguson said looking to Alfonzo with a angry face

''Are you kidding with me? Do you forgot how much time he used to spend stalking Jackie Lynn Thomas?'' Alfonzo said

''Oh yeah, but that's the difference between Jackie and Star, he rarely speak with Jackie but I never saw him nervous talking to Star'' Ferguson said

''But lets face the true, who do you think Marco has more chance with: A Skater girl or a Magical Princess from Another Dimension?'' Alfonzo asked

''Nice point, but I think he still have a chance with Star'' Ferguson said

''I dont think so, to tell the truth, I think she is going to break his heart rejecting him'' Alfonzo said

''Do you wanna bet?'' Ferguson asked waving a 5 dollar bill in front of Alfonzo face

''Alright, 5 dollars she is going to reject him'' Alfonzo said

''But keep this bet between us, if Marco or Star discover about this, we both are going to be in trouble, do you understand?'' Ferguson said

''Yes man, you can trust me'' Alfonzo agreed

Marco POV, he played till he lost a race.

For a moment Marco was starting to feel better since Star left for a while. He then noticed that he forgot his cellphone at home, but he thought that no one would call him, his parents are at home and probably Star wouldnt call in the first day. He spended a lot of time at the arcade, after the arcade he went to the movies and they decided to watch to a dramatic movie, they were the only one's laughing and pointing funny things about the movie, after the movies they decided to stop at a Fast food, Ferguson tried to pick up a girl with his belly trick, and obviously was a failure, the girl slapped him and walked away, Alfonzo and Marco started to laugh at his face

''Someday this will work, someday'' Ferguson said with a serious face, and then started laughing along with them.

After many hours of talking, Marco noticed that it was late, he spent the entire day with his friends, he was feeling better, he says goodbye to his friends and decided to go home. At his way to home he felt that he was being followed, but he thought it was nothing, until someone screamed on his right ear, making him scared, so he saw who did that

''Janna, why I'm not surprised?'' Marco asked taking a breath

''Where's that magical girl from another dimension?'' Janna asked

''She is... travelling'' Marco said

''I know you're lying, tell me the truth'' Janna said

''Why should I tell you?'' Marco asked

''House keys'' Janna said waving in Marco face

''Alright, we had a little fight and she decided to spend some time somewhere away from me'' Marco said

''Interesting, very interesting'' Janna said looking to Marco with a seductive looking

''Why are you looking at me like that?'' Marco asked

''You're single now?'' Janna asked

''Why are you asking?'' Marco asked back

''Nothing, I'm just curious'' Janna said grinning, and reaching close to Marco

''Hey, look at the time I gotta go'' Marco grabbed the keys from her hand and started running

Janna just stayed there with a smile on her face watching Marco running nervous

When Marco got home, he checked all the sides to see if Janna wasnt following him. When he got inside his parents were watching TV

''Hey Marco, how was your day?'' Mrs. Diaz asked

''Very good, today was funny, we went to the arcades, movies and a restaurant.'' Marco said with a joy on his face

''Good, me and your mom are planning to spend our day at the Spa, can you stay alone tomorrow?'' Mr. Diaz asked

''Dad, of course I can take care of myself'' Marco said

''Alright then'' Mr. Diaz said smiling

Marco went to his room, and found his cellphone laying on the bed

"10 lost calls from Star, should I call back... Orlet her worry a little bit more?'' Marco thought

I need to say, I never thought that writing was so hard, of course I Didn't passed all these days writing but I spend a lot of time writing this, and still I dont think its perfect. Please review and thanks for reading. And sorry for any english errors, I'm using google translate.


End file.
